1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multifunctional composition having two or more functions such as flame retardancy, cleaning property, antifog property, antifouling property, antistatic property and moisture absorbing property and to use thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flame retardant aqueous liquid composition, to a process for producing a flame retardant polyurethane foam, and to a flame retardant polyurethane foam article.
2. Description of Prior Art
Halogen-type flame retardants such as chlorine or bromine-containing flame retardants have been hitherto used to impart flame retardancy to various substrates such as woven and nonwoven fabrics of natural or synthetic resin fibers, sheets and molded articles of synthetic resins. Halogen-type flame retardants, however, have a drawback that a poisonous gas is generated during their manufacture or when they are combusted. Inhalation of the gas may cause death. The gas may be also accumulated in human bodies. Thus, there is a demand for a flame retardant which exhibits excellent flame retardancy, which does not generate a poisonous gas and which is not toxic to human bodies.
Fibrous material articles and resin foams are widely used as construction materials and automobile and airplane parts. In particular, polyurethane foams are used for a wide variety of applications such as cushioning materials for furnitures and automobile seats, bed mattresses, pillows, industrial sealing materials, sound proof materials and electric article parts. Because fibrous material articles and polyurethane foams easily start burning when exposed to a flame, however, it is important that flame retardancy should be imparted to them in order to practically use them for the above applications.
Thus, it is desired that fibrous material articles and resin foams used as construction materials and automobile and airplane parts meet UL-94 V0 rating requirements. However, no flame retardant has ever been known which does not generate a poisonous gas during their manufacture or when they are combusted and, at the same time, which is capable of imparting high flame retardancy of V0 rating by UL-94 to fibrous articles of polyester, etc. and to resin foams of polyurethane, etc.
In view of the above-described problems of the halogen-type flame retardant, the use of melamine powder flame retardant or phosphate flame retardant has been proposed as a substitute for the halogen-type flame retardant (JP-A-2001-2749). It is necessary, however, to use a large amount of melamine powder in order to achieve satisfactory flame retardancy. Therefore, a new problem arises because the physical property, such as softness, of a resin article or a resin foam containing melamine powder is deteriorated. In the case of the phosphate flame retardant, a new problem also arises because the resin article becomes sticky and discolored.